nibtestfandomcom-20200214-history
1st Party Feat Changes
The following changes are made to how certain Paizo feats work in Nibiru. Ascetic Style Replace the Effect with the following: While using this style and wielding the chosen weapon, you can apply the effects of feats that have Improved Unarmed Strike as a prerequisite, as well as any feat that augments an unarmed strike. Butterfly's Sting This feat now only works on the next ally other than yourself to hit the creature. Double Slice Only works with melee weapons. Eschew Materials Any class or feature that grants Eschew Materials as a bonus feat instead grants any bonus feat that the character would otherwise qualify for. Eschew Materials has also been subsumed into Eschew Esoteric Materials. Use Eschew Esoteric Materials in place of Eschew Materials for all purposes. Elemental Spell This feat now changes the elemental descriptor accordingly in addition to changing the damage type. Faction Feats Since we don't utilize the same Prestige Awards system the prerequisites to these feats are normally unobtainable. Instead, these can be met with the Reputation and Fame system. You qualifying as having 10 TPA in a faction if you have the Initiate title; 15 if you have the Officer title; 20 if you have the Commander title; and 25 if you have the High Commander title. Flumefire Rage This feat can also be used with a kinetic blast that does fire damage, in place of an evocation spell. Healer'sTouch This feat's prerequisite and benefits apply to all forms of healing, not just spells (e.g. Channel Energy, the Heal Skill, etc.). Leadership Every 2 cohorts you have among all of your characters take up 1 of your character slots. If you do not have enough character slots for all of your cohorts, some of the cohorts are unavailable until you’ve gained another character slot. When a character gains the Leadership feat they can attract a level 1 cohort (although there are ways to attract a more powerful cohort; see below). Cohorts may only take 1 downtime activity per week (rather than per day) and they are allowed to Earn XP so long as they follow the above restrictions. If a cohort owns a business, add the bonuses from that business to those of the character with the leadership feat that attracted them (they don't get to make their own rolls). Cohorts may attend sessions on their own to catch up experience, again subject to the above restrictions. The maximum cohort level continues past 17 if you are at a high enough level. A Leadership score of 25 is required to have a 18th level cohort, 27 for a 19th level, and 28 for a 20th level (you still need to reach a sufficiently high amount of experience to gain the 19th and 20th levels). The starting gold of your cohort is equal to the wealth by level of an equivalent PC. You may attract a higher starting level cohort by purchasing the option in the RP shop. You may select a monstrous cohort if you use the Monstrous Companion feat (for animal companions), or purchase the ability in the RP shop. Similarly, you may select an intelligent item to be your cohort by purchasing the option in the RP shop. A given character can only have 1 cohort at a time. Class features that grant extra cohorts do not grant these. Ask a GM how to handle things if you want to take an archetype that would give you multiple cohorts. If you find some way to make followers useful (such as through witch shenanigans) and press the point or execute on it you will be warned, banned from taking Leadership, and potentially banned for powergaming. Leadership score bonuses and penalties * You count as having a special ability (c’mon, you’re PC has to be level 7 so of course they have special abilities). * You have great renown when you achieve 30 fame (or if you purchase the Nobility item with RP). * If you have a building with at least 3 rooms you count as having a stronghold/guild house/base of operations. * Phantoms and Eiodilons cause the -2 penalty due to having a familiar, special mount, or animal companion. * You receive the "moves around a lot" penalty if you lose one of your businesses due to absence. This penalty goes away when you reassert yourself as the owner, or when you've built another building after abandoning all claim. Magical Tail (Kitsune) A kitsune who has taken the keen kistune alternate racial trait uses their Intelligence instead of Charisma to determine the DCs of the spell-like abilities gained through the Magical Tail feat. Master Craftsman This feat can be used to qualify for feats that have Craft Magical Arms and Armor or Craft Wondrous Item as prerequisites. In addition, Craft Shadow Piercing and Craft Magical Tattoo can be taken as well, but a character is still limited to crafting only shadow piercing or magical tattoo versions of armor, weapons, and wondrous items (as detailed in the feat's description; not rings or other magical item types). Ooze Whisperer Replace the benefit of this feat with the following: Benefit: You may target oozes with spells and special abilities as though they were animals with a 1 intelligence (although they are still affected by spells targeting oozes as well) But with a +4 to their saving throws. You may use wild empathy to influence oozes as easily as you influence magical beasts with Intelligence 1. Potion Glutton You gulp down potions with unsettling speed. Prerequisites: Worshiper of Urgathoa Benefit: You can drink potions, elixirs, or other potables as a move action without provoking attacks of opportunity. Normal: Drinking potions is a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity. Stunning Interruption Replace the feat's standard benefits and prerequisites with the following: Prerequisite(s): Base Attack Bonus +5. Benefit(s): You can attempt to break through a door, window, or wall to enter a room with a stunning abruptness.( A Stunning Interruption can be attempted even after combat has began, so long as any target's are unaware of the breacher's location prior to the interruption) If you succeed, the violence of your arrival is so great that all enemies within 20 feet of your entry point must succeed at a Fortitude saving throw (DC = 10 + 1/2 HD + STR or DEX) or be stunned instead of acting in the surprise round (if there is one) plus 1 round thereafter. Characters who succeed at this save are instead shaken for 1d4 rounds. Two Weapon Rend Only works on melee weapons. Vermin Heart Replace the benefit of this feat with the following: Benefit: You may target vermin with spells and special abilities as though they were animals with a 1 intelligence (although they are still affected by spells targeting vermin as well) But with a +4 to their saving throws. You may use wild empathy to influence vermin as easily as you influence magical beasts with Intelligence 1. Versatile Channeler Change the prerequisites to the following. Prerequisites: Channel energy class feature, Neutral and worshipping a Neutral Deity, or not worshipping any Deity Category:1st party changes